


Watching the sun rise

by Spectre058



Series: JNPR Tales [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum shot, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, sex with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Picks up after The Yang Special. Despite their late night with Yang, Pyrrha still gets Jaune up for morning practice, leaving the rest of JNPR and Yang to clean up after last night's party. That lasts about until they are out the door. Morning wood and an impending sunrise give Yang some ideas and some dirty fun ensues. Written as part of a commissioned series.





	Watching the sun rise

When they’d left for morning training, Pyrrha had made a point of waking everybody up and asking them to help get the room straightened up. She and Jaune promised they’d take care of the check out stuff, and even bring breakfast back with them, but their night with Yang had done a number on the room and they needed to get it straightened up. Ren, the only one who’d really been awake, had assured them they'd get it taken care of. So when Pyrrha opened the door to their suite, Jaune behind her balancing boxes of pastries and a carafe of coffee, she was dismayed to find the room in more or less the same state they’d left it in. 

She started to push into the room, fully intending to chastise her teammates, and stopped cold at what her new perspective revealed. The TV was on, brightly animated characters running around in total silence. Nora sat a few feet away, the remote forgotten on the arm of her chair. She was wearing one of the hotel bathrobes, the fuzzy garment hanging carelessly open. In one hand she held her Scroll up, recording something out on the balcony. Her other hand was busy between her legs, fingers guiding one of the dildo’s Jaune had packed in and out of her cunt. Even from here Pyrrha could see just how wet the smaller girl was by the way the toy glistened as her pumping thrusts revealed more of it. Exactly why she was so wet, and what she had her Scroll out to record became clear as Pyrrha finally stepped into the room. Out on the balcony, framed rather spectacularly in light of the newly risen sun, were Ren and Yang. their backs were to the door, and it was clear they were fucking with abandon. The buxom blonde was totally naked, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She bent over the glass railing, Ren’s hand in her hair forcing her to arch her back towards him in a way that exposed almost all of her body to anybody who’d decided to take a morning swim. She didn’t seem to mind though, and her moans reached out to welcome Pyrrha back to the room. Those moans were intermixed with Ren’s grunts as he kept up a steady thrusting, the bouncing of his butt concealed by the boxers he had partially pulled down. 

Pyrrha, completely at a loss for words, took a few more steps inside, letting Jaune in. His vision was blocked by the stack of boxes he carried, but he could still hear what was going on. “Really?” He asked, moving carefully towards the nearest place to put the boxes and coffee down. “You guys are still going at it?” He placed the boxes on desk near the door, grabbed a pastry from one, then turned back to the room. His expression turned ashen as he took in just what kind of fun they’d been having since he and Pyrrha left. “You guys!” His voice rose in pitch as his concern mounted. “Outside? Somebody might see you! Or hear you! They’re going to kick us out! What are you---” 

“Who cares?” Nora asked, not looking away from the scene on the balcony. “We’re leaving soon anyway. Now be quiet and watch the show. Or go fuck or something. I wanna see how this ends.” 

Jaune opened his mouth to protest, but Pyrrha plucked the donut out of his hand and pushed it into his open mouth. “Hush.” She whispered, slipping behind him. Her hand found his dick through the light fabric of his workout pants, and she started to gently stroke him. “Like Nora said, enjoy the show.” 

Out on the balcony, Yang was lost in pleasure. When they’d woken her up, she’d fully intended to do what they’d asked, figuring if they got the room clean enough, there might be time for at least one more group fuck before they had to check out at 10. It was still dark, and she’d spent a bleary minute pulling her hair into a tail and trying in vain to gather the scattered clothes, towels, sex toys and lingire into something that resembled order if you squited at it long enough, waiting for herself to wake up a bit. As she’d worked her vision had cleared, and in the predawn light flooding through curtains Pyrrha had thrown wide to wake them up, she noticed Ren as he was struggling to pull his boxers up over a bouncing erection. That sight had called to mind a cavalcade of memories from the night before, and a slow smile spread across her lips. “Need help with that?” 

From the bed, Nora’s head popped up. Her hair was sleep tousled and stood up in every direction, and she grinned lazily at Yang. “Would you mind? I would but it’s Saturday, and that means cartoons!” With that, she promptly snuggled down into the blankets and grabbed the remote. A second later the TV flickered to life, and a cacophony of hyperactive noise filled the room. Yang shook her head, then crossed over to Ren, who’d watched the exchange with the bemused anticipation of a relaxed man who knew he was about to fuck a beautiful woman regardless of what happened. 

Yang held her hand out to him, and he took it, allowing her to guide him towards the sliding glass door to the balcony. He must have expected her ask him to take her up against it, because his steps faltered as she slid the door open and started to lead him out onto the balcony. She looked back over her shoulder to see him looking nervously at the empty balconies on either side of theirs. “What if somebody sees?” He asked. Amusingly, his voice wasn’t so much worried as curious. 

“Then they get a show.” Yang shrugged, the movement making her big tits bounce a little. “Come on, I want to watch the sunrise.” He acquessed to her tugging, allowing her to pull him outside. They both shivered as they crossed into the predawn air. In the east, the sky was already beginning to lighten, the colors shifting into a beautiful spectrum of purples, and despite the cold, that view was worth it. Besides, there was something she could do about the cold too. “The harder you fuck me,” she told Ren, “the warmer my semblence will get.” 

It wasn’t quite that simple, but she could convert the impacts of his thrusts into fuel for her semblance, and if she was careful, she could let that energy out slowly in a faint echo of her usual explosive releases. It was a useless ability in a fight, it didn’t do anything more raise the temperature around her a bit, but then that was all she needed right now. Ren seemed skeptical though, arms crossed and body hunched against the cold. He probably just needed a little motivation. Yang rested her arms on the railing, arching her back and sticking her bare ass back towards him, wiggling it a little. “Well, come on and warm me up, big boy.” 

That did it. Still shivering a little, he stepped forward and took a grip on her hips. His cock still bounced outside his boxers, deflated a little by the cold morning air. Still, he pressed himself against her entrance, and the sudden heat of her had a magical effect on his cock. It shifted on its own, pushing against her, probing her folds as it stiffened back to full mast in almost record time. Yang purred at the pressured, and Ren shifted a bit to rub his length against her pussy. It was nice, but wasn’t what she wanted, and she wriggled against him, trying to slip onto his cock as he moved. “Stop playing around and fuck me.” She whined, then added in a matter of fact voice. “Oh, and slap my ass.”

He did, but it was light, playful and a bit confused. She rolled her eyes. “Put some damn effort in, harder!” He complied, this time sending a stinging pain flashing out over her ass. Yang drank it in, turning the pain into power. “Again.” He obliged, this time on the other cheek, and at the same time, he pushed his hips forward, cock spreading her pussy. The effect of both of them at once was like a sudden shot of adrenaline, and energy flooded into Yang. Her semblance smouldered to life, burning the energy to shroud her in radiant heat. Ren felt it, and his reticence melted in the face of that heat. Another sharp blow on her ass fed more fuel to the fire, and he started to thrust, adding the slap of his hips to the sensations she was experiencing. “Mmm… more…” This time it wasn’t an order, just something that escaped Yang’s lips as the pleasure flooded her body. 

“Yeah, give it to her!” Nora’s voice pulled both of their heads around. The redhead had moved off the bed, pulled one of the room’s chairs in front of the door and was happily mastubating to the show they were putting on. She waved at them, beaming. “Slap her ass again!” 

“I thought you were watching cartoons.” Ren asked, but he did as she’d instructed, the force of it sending ripples through Yang’s ass. 

Nora yawned and pushed the toy a little deeper inside. “Reruns.”

Ren nodded, as if that was a common problem. “Then enjoy the show.” Reaching up, he got a grip on the base Yang’s ponytail, pulling steadily but not jerking it. For a second Yang considered punching him into the stratosphere for daring to touch her hair, but then the pressure on her scalp sent more energy surging into her semblance, at the same time that his cock pushed all the way into her, filling her up. Her words of protest turned into a gasp of pleasure, and as he pulled back to thrust again, she decided that, just this once, she’d forgive him. In fact, now that she thought about it, with her head back like this, it gave her a fantastic view of the sunrise! 

She was so lost in the view, and the harsh thrusts that simultaneously fueled her semblance and sent pleasure washing through her, that she totally failed to notice Jaune and Pyrrha’s return. It wasn’t until Ren’s thrusts stuttered, slowing their pace for a few moments that she came out of her reverie enough to realize their audience had grown. She took one hand off the railing and gave them a little wave. “Hi! Did you bring... ugh... breakfast? We’ll be done... ooooh that’s good… soon.” 

Ren also took note of the others, especially the way Pyrrha’s hand had slipped down the front of Jaune’s sweats. Through the fabric he traced the bulge as she started to jerk him off, and decided to just roll with it. Turning a bit, he shifted his body to give everybody else a better view, pulling one of Yang’s legs fully off the ground and hugging it to his chest. The new position required him to let go of her hair to get a better grip, but she didn’t seem to mind. She moved with him, moving her body so his cock could still sink deep into her, keeping just one arm on the railing as a brace. Ren picked up the pace, feeling his imminent climax and determined not to come before she did. Yang wouldn’t stop just because he’d come, she’d ride him until she got what she wanted, and so he redoubled his efforts, his hips slamming into hers, physically lifting her, forcing her up to tip toes until, with a final thrust that took her off her feet completely, she came. Braced by her arm on the railing and the leg he was holding, she shook, hips convulsing, tits bouncing with each of his continued thrusts, and her cry of pleasure rolled out into the morning air like the lewdest alarm clock imaginable. 

Nobody cared, not even Jaune, they were too focused on the blonde as she reveled in it, giving her pleasure free run of her body before slumping a bit in Ren’s arm. Gingerly, she lowered her leg, pulling a bit away from Ren. Slightly confused, he let her go, and she slipped off his cock. Her legs wobbled, and she let go of the railing and sank to her knees. Her fingers left dents behind them in the metal railing. Yang had never channeled her semblance like that during sex, and way it had supercharged her orgasm left her a little weak. She wasn’t about to forget about Ren though. Before he could say anything she sat up, her hand coming up to grab his cock and she started to jerk him off. She looked up at him, and Ren noticed her normally purple eyes had changed to a burning red. Their intensity took his breath away for a moment, and in that moment he came. Her tugging hand directed the stream expertly, painting some across her chin and nose before aiming the rest into her open mouth. Smiling through the glaze, she stuck her tongue out, and turned to wink at the audience, one hand on his dick and other pushing up one of her boobs. She held the pose for a few seconds before throwing her head back and swallowing the load. 

Inside the room, Nora snapped a picture of the busty blonde, and let the toy fall free of her fingers. She had the whole thing on video, and she knew she’d be watching it again later, but right now the smell of the donuts the others had brought with them was starting to overpower her lust. The fact that she’d already cum twice watching her boyfriend fuck Yang didn’t hurt either. Behind her she heard a grunt, and turned to look over her shoulder just in time for Jaune’s cum to spatter across her nose. That took everybody by surprise, and for a frozen moment, nobody moved. Nora’s eyes crossed as she looked down her nose at the creamy liquid on it, then she looked back at the stricken Jaune. He’d pulled his sweats down to let Pyrrha have more room to play, and now stood with a shocked and embarrassed expression plastered across his face. Behind him, Pyrrha looked like she could hardly keep from laughing. 

Out on the balcony, Yang didn’t bother, letting loose with a peel of laughter easily as loud and as long as her cries of pleasure a few moments before. Then Nora started laughing, cum bouncing off her nose as she did. That set the rest of them off, and the erotic moment turned into five friends laughing. Ren helped Yang back to her feet, and they rejoined the others in the room. Faces were cleaned, donuts passed around, and they set to enjoying their breakfast.

From where she’d scooped her clothes into a pile, Yang’s Scroll chirped, and she left the group to check it. A moment later she let out a squeal of delight and started bouncing up and down in excitement. Since she still hadn’t put on a shirt, the movement gave the rest of them an eyeful, and by unspoken agreement they gave her a moment before Nora asked what was up. Yang returned to the bed, and her smile was infectious. “That was Weiss. She got her sister to let her use one of the family houses for summer break so she didn’t have to head back to Atlas.” 

“Okay…” Jaune said. “And you’re excited because she won’t be at Beacon over the summer?” 

“No.” Yang punched him playfully on the shoulder. “I’m excited because it's a beach house, and it’s got room for eight! So, um, she’s putting together some elaborate invitations, but screw waiting for that. You guys are all invited! Just do me a favor and pretend to be surprised when Weiss tells you.” 

Her excitement spread to the rest of them. The prospect of a whole summer at a beach house with team RWBY sounded much better than hanging out on campus the whole time. As did the prospect of a whole summer with Yang. Last night might have started as a one time thing, but as they exchanged ideas for the summer while they picked up the room, all of them were sure this wouldn’t be the last time they did this. 


End file.
